To see her again
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Takes place after Wonrei's sent back to the Mamodo world. He and Liyen are desperate to see one another-- Maybe the new King can help. Sweet Wonrei x Liyen


**Wonrei x Liyen- ****What I would give.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, I don't own any of the characters, heck, I don't even fully own my own car.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

* * *

Wonrei took a deep breath and looked around the Grand Entryway. An arched ceiling loomed over his head with paintings depicting legendary Mamodo battles that had ultimately crowned Kings.

He remembered the day he left the Mamodo world. Such hopes and dreams he had. All of claiming the crown and becoming the Mamodo King.

It had been everything he had ever wanted. To rule with a kind heart; to be a just King. That was his entire goal-- what he had worked his entire life for.

And then he had met _her_. She was his partner, it had be destined to be so. And… and he had begun to care for her.

But she-- Liyen-- was a human… he was all but a monster. She was so beautiful and kind. Liyen always wore a sweet smile and had a valiant heart. So amazing was everything about her, that he had become completely awestruck.

He loved her. And for a brief moment in time, he thought he had found the place where he belonged…

But he was a _Mamodo_. She was a human… and she was too… far too wonderful for him. She deserved better-- a human man who could provide a rich and easy life for her... as her father had wished.

But… but she had loved him… _Wonrei_. It seemed impossible, but she truly did. She had rescued him… and they had sailed off together in hope of a quiet, peaceful life.

Again, everything seemed wonderful. Everything was perfect, flawless. He worked hard to provide them with a meager, but happy, lifestyle.

And then… he realized that being King meant nothing… without _her._ It was not everything he wanted anymore… all he wanted to see was a benevolent King on the throne. All he wanted truly wanted was to stay with her… forever.

He had no interest in fighting any longer. No crown did he desire.

Then… before he knew what was happening... his book was burned. He winced as he remember the beautiful woman he loved-- crying, sobbing, screaming. He knew deep in his heart that at that moment Liyen would rather have willingly killed herself then see him return to the Mamodo world.

He knew but this was true: Living without her was far worse than death.

"What I would give..." He said to himself, "Just to see her again!"

He knew that she was there on Earth, silently agonizing over his departure and he couldn't reach her, touch her, kiss her…

"The King will see you now, Sir Wonrei." The silver haired man looked up, his pale violet eyes dull. The black streaks that resembled tears stood out against his paling skin.

He followed the guard, Barago, and entered the court, looking around at the splendor with vague detachment. Crimson curtains fluttered gently in the spring breeze that flowed through the open stained glass windows, each one telling the story of a brave King.

A large, glittering chandelier hung from the high ceilings and a troop of musicians were playing a light and airy tune and the other end of the court.

With a bowed head and a humble heart, Wonrei approached the massive golden throne. His heart thumped in his chest and he felt sick to his stomach.

This could be his last chance.

"Hi, Wonrei!"

Wonrei fell to his knees, his grief overwhelming in his such a burst of emotion,  
"Hello, my King Zatch Bell."

The King grinned. Just barely out of his juvenile years, still just a lad, he was the youngest, and perhaps the most deserving King the Mamodo world had ever seen,

"Wonrei, there's no need to be so formal. Come; stand up now." The Mamodo with long, silver locks stood. His face was bleak, his shoulders were weak and he looked completely drained of energy.

The Mamodo looked upon the golden-haired boy, dressed in blue and white with a large crown slipping down over his brow. The young man grinned and swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the magnificent throne, his little feet not even touching the exquisite marble floor.

"Your Majesty… Zatch Bell… I…"

"Why have you come, Wonrei?" the King asked.

Wonrei was silent, as his throbbing mind was bombarded with pictures of _her._ Tears seeped from his black rimmed eyes. Such longing. His heart hurt-- it was constantly being torn apart at her memory. He felt his knees go weak and his vision blurred.

He honestly hadn't eaten or slept since he had returned. It had been days ago-- weeks, maybe. He could care less. All he wanted was Liyen. He felt as if he were being choked-- he could hardly breathe. He was so lonely, he needed to see her desperately; he needed to live by her side, or not live at all.

"I love her…" he whispered as his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor. Tears ran the side of his face as the King's sideways image blurred. The last thing he remembered was a few worried shouts and being lifted off of the floor.

* * *

The day had started out so bleakly. Just a few weeks after Wonrei had been sent back, she still refused to talk. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or move from the window. She continued to stare at the sunrise and sunset and her neighbours would occasionally stop by and try to convince her to eat or to move, but she only looked at them with blank eyes. Life without Wonrei was…

Empty.

She had never imagined that she could care for someone as much as Wonrei before she met him. Before, it was all about her.

But that didn't matter anymore. Without Wonrei, everything was dull. Even the flowers that she loved at one point seemed gray. She would go hysterical if she saw a book (Kiyo had to come and emptied her house of them) and when anyone would mention the martial arts, she would go into a fit.

She vaguely recalled an estranged aunt's funeral long ago. Her mother had explained to her that her aunt's husband had died only weeks before and without him, the aunt died.

Death. Never had the word been so inviting. She would not take her own life, but she truly believed that without Wonrei, it was only a matter of time before she died. She wondered, for just a moment, if in heaven, Mamodos and humans could be together forevermore.

There was nothing left on this world for her. Everything that once had made her happy just made her sick. Without him, nothing had meaning-- not the flowers or animals, or even the sun.

"If I close my eyes now..." she thought weakly, "Maybe I'll have the luck for them never to open again." If she couldn't see him again... she was ready to die.

Just as she had closed her eyes and laid back on the window seat, a bright light filled the room. It was accompanied by childish laughter. Liyen's eyes flew open.

"Liyen, why are you sad?" A small, familliar voice asked.

"There is nothing wonderful left on this world without Wonrei." She said in a whisper as she squinted into the sun-coloured light.

"Is that so? Is there nothing left for you here on earth?" The child's voice asked. Liyen vaguely wondered if she was dying or if she was just going mad.

"There's nothing left." She said as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Then come with me." The voice said. Zatch appeared suddenly, still the small boy she had remembered, and held out a little hand. She reached out, afraid it would vanish, and touched it.

The light became more intense and blinded her for a moment. When she was able to open her eyes, she found herself in a brilliantly-coloured world that was absolutely bursting with flowers and sunlight.

"Here." Liyen looked down at the boy and he handed her a cherry blossom, "I hope this will have meaning now." The child said with a smile.

"Has meaning... but that means..." The child snapped and disappeared in a royal glow. Liyen turned to the cherry blossom tree. There, unconsciously leaning against it was Wonrei.

She gasped and stumbled over to him. She kneeled down and touched his face gently-- he was real.

* * *

"Wonrei…? Wonrei…? Wonrei…?" The martial-arts Mamodo's eyes drifted open to the sound of a melodious voice, repeating his name so sweetly, it sounded like liquid velvet to his ears.

He found himself looking hazily up into the face of an angel. Her long black hair was up in tight buns, a pink cherry blossom woven in. Her tear-stained face showed not that of sadness, but of utter joy.

"Wonrei…" she sobbed as she pulled the semi-conscious man closer in her arms, shaking, crying, and laughing all at once

"Oh Wonrei…" The Mamodo let tears fall from his clearing eyes as he pulled the woman closer-- as close as he could,  
"Liyen..." he whispered, "How did you get here?"

"Your King brought me." She said with a laugh through her tears.

"Are you staying?" Wonrei asked as he pulled back, his eyes hopeful.

"I'm staying forever." Liyen said breathlessly.

Wonrei took her face with his pale hand and gently pulled her into a kiss.

As for her neighbours on Earth... well, they believed she had been taken away to a happier time and place...

And they were right.

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it! Please do review, it doesn't take that long! I had a great time writing the cheesiness! I think they're the sweetest couple in Zatch Bell! Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
